In recent years, the use of portable electronic devices (PEDs) in aircraft is becoming more and more popular. May people are choosing to use the PEDs rather than the IFE (In-Flight Entertainment) systems that are provided on board the plane.
If a seat is provided with an IFE monitor, passengers will have limited places where they can place their PEDs. They can either place their PEDs on the tray tables or in a removable pouch that is stuck to the top of the seat back. However, usage of their PEDs in these locations is limited.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic 100 illustrating a portable electronic device placed on a tray table. As shown in FIG. 1, a passenger seat 102 is provided with a tray table 104, on which a portable electronic device 106 can be placed. However, passengers are not able to use the portable electronic device 106 when the table 104 is stowed or when meals are being served. In addition, the viewing angle of the portable electronic device 106 is limited when placed on the table 104.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic 200 illustrating a portable electronic device placed in a removable pouch. As show in FIG. 2, a removable pouch 204 is attached to the seat back of a passenger seat 202, and a portable electronic device 206 is placed in the pouch 204. When placed in the pouch 204, viewing angle of the portable electronic device 206 is highly dependent on the backrest recline angle. In addition, the pouches that are typically provided by airlines can be easily taken away by passengers.
When a seat is not equipped with an IFE monitor, the location of the IFE monitor may be used to place the portable electronic device. FIG. 3 shows a schematic 300 illustrating a portable electronic device placed at the location of the IFE monitor. As shown in FIG. 3, the portable electronic device 306 is placed in the location of the passenger chair 302 where the IFE monitor should be, and is held by a holder 304 including a base support to support the portable electronic device 306 and a grip on top to hold the portable electronic device 306 inbetween.